The Most
by mutemuia
Summary: De una entrevista, un entrevistador y su entrevistado [Crossover Skip Beat! / She was pretty].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** nada me pertenece, ni de uno ni de otro.

 _Mi agradecimiento eterno a_ _ **Rashel Shiru**_ _por darme a conocer este estupendo K-Drama._

 _Al guapísimo Choi Si Won solo puede ganarle a guapo Tsuruga Ren. Pero… Opss… Resulta que… Shh… Calla, calla… Que igual hay gente que no sabe eso… :)_

* * *

 **THE MOST**

El desfile de modas había sido un éxito. Al margen de la colección presentada y la casa diseñadora, el mayor atractivo residía en que sería la primera vez que las estrellas japonesas Tsuruga Ren y Kyouko modelarían juntos. Y nada menos que en Seúl. Por supuesto, la prestigiosa revista _The Most_ debía asistir al evento. Y le tocó a Kim Si Hyuk (o como lo llamaba Kim Hye Jin en privado, Reportero Idiota) cubrir con su cámara la noticia.

Siempre huyendo del aburrimiento decidió llevarse consigo como 'asistente sin funciones' a la pobre Hye Jin, que con los ojos como platos, bebía cada detalle de vestuario, maquillaje, peluquería…, para aprendérselo bien y mejorar en su trabajo. Kim Si Hyuk disfrutaba con las caras que iba poniendo la muchacha. Era tan transparente que se le notaba todo. Esa chica no tenía doblez alguna ni un pelo de maldad en su cuerpo.

—Hey, Jackson… —así la llamaba él desde aquel día que la conoció, con calcetines blancos y mocasines negros. En evidente homenaje a Michael Jackson…

—¿Ah? —preguntó ella sin mirarle, con aire ausente, soplándose un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ese cabello crespo, rebelde y con vida propia que hace años dejó de alisarse porque no podía pagar la peluquería.

—¡No me estás haciendo caso! —refunfuñó, agitando el torso y moviendo los hombros, regañando la cara y haciendo pucheritos como si fuera un niño pequeño—. Y yo que te traigo y te paseo para lucirte como mi novia…

—¡¿Qué?! —ahora sí lo miró. A la muchacha los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Empezó a agitar vigorosamente las manos frente a su pecho, con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez más colorado. Lo cual no tenía otro efecto que destacar aún más los dos chapones llenos de pecas que tenía en las mejillas. Chapones, que por cierto, Si Hyuk adoraba.

—Una cita, Jackson… —le dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora, de esas que hacen que a una mujer le tiemble todo, pero poniendo ojos de loco (adrede), acercándose hasta quedar a dos centímetros de su nariz—. ¿Estás en una cita y no te enteras? ¿Tendré que besarte delante de todos para que te quede claro?

La cara de avergonzado pánico de Hye Jin no tenía precio. Al final, Si Hyuk se apiadó de ella. A regañadientes. Porque la idea de besarla se había quedado ahí, bien adherida en su cabeza. Tentándolo…

—Ah —protestó él, haciendo un mohín—. Es que eres tan fácil de engañar, Jackson… —pero ella ya le estaba dando manotazos para desquitarse. Alguno más fuerte que otro…—. ¡Ay! Le quitas toda la gracia a la broma… ¡Ay! Tienes que espabilarte, hermanita… ¡Ay! Jackson, ya está bien, mujer, que me vas a romper la cámara…

Cuando el desfile terminó, pasaron a la sala de prensa. Las preguntas fueron hechas, los medios fueron atendidos, y poco a poco fueron retirándose.

Hye Jin y Kyoko están hablando aparte, haciéndose entender por señas, mezclando lo poco que saben del idioma de la otra con el inglés… Tan entusiasmadas y tan entretenidas están, sea lo que quiera que sea lo que estén hablando, que no se dan cuenta de que sus compañeros están esperando por ellas. Y mientras las esperan, observándolas de lejos, ellos conversan en inglés. Sí, en inglés, porque ambos son hombres que han visto mundo… El Reportero Kim, cuando quiere (solo cuando quiere) puede ser muy serio y muy profesional. Pero tal actitud estaba destinada a durar bien poco…

—OH-MY-GOD! —exclama de pronto Kim Si Hyuk, abriendo mucho los ojos, y llevándose la mano a la boca para cubrir una sonrisa traviesa—. ¡Tú la amas!

—¿Disculpa? —responde Ren, genuinamente sorprendido por el cambio brusco de la conversación.

—La amas —haciendo gestos con las manos hacia Kyoko—. A ella. Por supuesto que la amas… —y se da una palmada en la frente.

—Creo que te confundes… —responde Ren con serenidad (fingida).

—Naaa… No me confundo… —se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y se pone de puntillas, enseñando la punta de la lengua, en un gesto tan infantil que a Ren se le hace inevitable esbozar el asomo de una sonrisa—. ¡Ah! Sip… La amas…

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —pregunta él.

—Porque yo miro igual a Hye Jin cuando ella no se da cuenta… —responde Si Hyuk.

Es extremadamente raro ver a Kim Si Hyuk con el semblante serio. Muy raro. Tan poco frecuente que enseguida se reviste de la máscara de una sonrisa falsa para cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Pero Ren la reconoce. Y lo hace porque la ha empleado mil veces.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta el reportero—. ¿Se lo has dicho?

Ren niega suavemente, mirando a Kyoko.

—¿Y tú? —le pregunta a su vez.

—Ella sigue enamorada de su primer amor —responde Si Hyuk.

—Ella también —añade Ren—. Bueno, más o menos…

—Deberías decírselo… —le aconseja.

—Es complicado… —objeta Ren. Claro que es complicado… Sección Love Me, ¿recuerdas?

—Peor es perderla sin haberlo intentado… —concluye Si Hyuk.

Un nuevo silencio se extiende entre los dos, hasta que el reportero habla de nuevo, la voz baja. Pero Ren le escucha perfectamente.

—Díselo. Ella tiene derecho a elegir…

* * *

Días después, por fin sale a la calle el número mensual de la revista. La portada es una instantánea del desfile, con Tsuruga Ren sosteniendo frente a sí a Kyouko, rendida entre sus brazos, con los labios abiertos como esperando un beso, mientras los flashes de las cámaras destellan a su alrededor como estrellas en una noche sin luna.

Mogami Kyoko será envidiada por todas las mujeres, en Japón y en Corea, no por ser abrazada (que también…) por Tsuruga Ren, AÚN el soltero nº 1 de las listas, sino por la mirada perdidamente enamorada con que este la contemplaba, y que quedó capturada para siempre por el Reportero Kim.

THE MOST LOVE

dice la portada, fusionando el título y el pie de foto en una sola línea. Tres palabras que describen la imagen sin mentiras.

Sí, no hay amor más grande, piensa Si Hyuk con la revista en sus manos, pendiente de cómo Hye Jin le lleva el almuerzo a su jefe. Y él la recibe con una sonrisa.


End file.
